Wingless
by Princess Santa Clause
Summary: This is the story of Mizurai Uchiha. Sasuke and Itachi's youngest sibling. Though her life was meant to be taken in the massacre, Miraculously she was able to live. However lasting physical and emotional effects all take a heavy toll on her body. Sasuke now looks over her as her big brother. Mizurai will be paired with someone, with who I don't know yet. Bits of SasuIno. :3 R&R!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: The Memories Again...

**Disc: I don't own Naruto. D:**

She looked up from her bed, staring around at the dark room. ... Her mother always left the light on for her... why was it...dark? Her breathing increased and her heart pounded as a loud shriek pierced through her ears. "M-ma..ma..?" She gulped, placing a hand on her heart, feeling it pouding against her ribcage, yerning and threatening to burst out of her chest at any moment. As another shriek pounded against her eardrum, she wanted to call out for her mother again, wanting to feeling the comfort of her mother's arms. The way she would stroke her hair and tell her it was alright, but her voice had faded, she could only utter a squeak of a whisper. Slight beads of perspiration accumulated upon her forhead, she desprately wanted to remove them with a swipe of her hand but she was now frozen in place.

"M-Ma...ma...mama what's going o-" Her voice was cut off quickly by the sound of something blunt hitting the floor. Her eyes widened, pupils shrinking as she stared at her open door. She knew whatever it was... whatever was out there... could be coming at her next... and there wouldn't be anything she could do about it. She didn't have an shinobi abilities, she couldn't even run because her body wouldn't respond. Suddenly, everything went silent. While the darkness still loomed over her, she could no longer hear any form of disruption. Perhaps she'd misunderstood...maybe...maybe it was nothing... the shriek of a crow or creature in distress... the blunt sound of something weighted hitting the floor, maybe just an animal that got inside through an open window...

Whatever it was... it seemed as if it'd found its way out. Ever-so-slowly after calming down and setting her mind and heart at somewhat ease, she turned sideways in her bed, her four year old wave of curiousity setting in a she prepared herself to set about investigating whatever caused the noises. Her small feet hit the, old, dark colored, hardwood floor with nothing much more than a tap. Gently she tiptoed closer to the door. Peeking her head around carefully and stealthily, she began to tiptoe down the hall. She flinched slightly as she heard the creak of floorboard beneath her feet. Looking down she realized something... it wasn't the plank beneath _her _foot that had uttered the unfavorable sound. Upon closer inspection in light, one would be able to easily notice the entire hallway had the planks of the floor tightly nailed down.

Ignoring the creak for the time being, the young girl reached the end of the hall. She was very close to peeking around the corner when a thick, strange yet familiar feeling liquid was felt beneath her foot. The feel of it alone on the bare skin of the bottom of her foot made her shudder, but being in the state she was, she couldn't clearly identify it, especially not in the darkness. Not wanting to look down, she looked ahead, seeing a trail of the liquid in multiple splatters along the floor. Her heart sank as she followed the trail. Subconsciously she'd turned from the hallway into the main room, trembling in terror as she gazed upon the particular spot in the middle of the floor where the trail of mystery liquid had lead her eyes.

Suddenly movement became impossible aside from the constant tremble and quiver of her small body. No words or sounds could be uttered from her lips. So much shock, denial, grief... It hit the poor girl all at once, she lost awareness of her surroundings. A shadowed blur seemed to flash passed her, a spark of red visible from it. She'd seen the blur, she knew it was there but couldn't stop it, her body was only allowing her to stare, jaw slightly agape at the nightmare she was living. It was then she felt a slight breath in her ear as the shadow spoke to her. "I'm... sorry, Mizurai."

Suddenly her eyes widened even larger than before if possible, her heart pounding faster than before, her breathing, her shock, her terror, all escalating to dangerous heights. Slowly she managed to turn her head, facing the shadow. The details were hazy, not visible at all really. The only thing that stood out to her in stunning definition, were his eyes... They were red.. Seeing it in her village, she knew what this was. Sharingan. An optical ability held only by those in her clan... family. The distinct design sent chills up her spine. While the background of the eye was a frightening crimson... the design in the middle, a black shaper that could be described as a shuriken with curved ends instead of sharp, straight ends. Putting this well known family ability together with the voice she'd heard... put her into a state of shock and denial. It sounded like... Itachi... her own brother but.. He'd never do something like this... would he?

Before her thoughts could be collected, the girl felt a blunt strike to the side of her body, sending her crashing into a wall of the main room. Shuddering from the impact, the girl made an attempt to look up at the figure, one eye involuntarily closed from the pain shooting up her spine. To her shock the figure was gone... was he sparing her? Flakes of debris from the damaged ceiling above began to fall, making her unable to see for the time being. Squinting through it the best she could, she noticed a figure beyond it. Looked like her other brother... Sasuke but she couldn't be sure. Hearing a loud creak then crack from above, slowly she turned her attention up, seeing chunks of the ceiling falling down toward her at a rapid pace. With her last bit of strength she shouted out her brothers' names. "SASUKE!" She shouted first then shouted her older brothers name next, "ITACHI!" She just hoped and prayed that someone would hear her, save her. She never took her "eye" off of the falling debris as it now grew closer and closer to her, seeming as though it would be last thing she'd see before she-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~88888888888888888888888888888~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl shot up into a sitting position in her bed, nearly panting as she held her open palm over her heart. Her hand slowly reached up to the eye she'd had open in her nightmare. She fell silent as her hand brushed against the soft material of her bandages. The light Abruptly flickered on, making her jolt before staring up. At the doorway was her older brother, a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked her, making his way over and sitting next to her on the bed.

After catching her breath, she looked over, giving a nod. "It's nothing to worry about, Nii-san. It was just another nightmare." She replied, giving him a smile in the hopes he wouldn't worry too much about her. He did have to go to the Academy early tomorrow for some sort of important meeting... She figured he needed his rest more than she did.

"You mean you had another flashback..."

His words caught her off guard sending painful waves of nostalgia over her body. "Sasuke nii-san. It's fine..." She assured him, keeping her gaze down for a moment before slowly returning it up to him. "You don't have to worry about me, Nii-san.. I'll be fine, I promise..." Gently her hand fingered the material of the bandages over her eye. "It was a really long time ago since that happened."

Sasuke didn't seem convinced, he knew she wans't being stubborn, just not wanting him to constantly plague himself with her worry. It's just who she was. She was selfless. Even though she sustained serious injuries both physically and emotionally during the massacre six years ago, somehow she never let her weaknesses show. The way she always smiled, it felt like such a thing were impossible. Smiling through the pain she must be in...

"So you just march right back in your room and go right to bed!" Mizurai demanded, waving her finger at him while struggling to keep a straight face. Sasuke sighed slightly but could feel the corners of his mouth twitch into a bit of a smile as her ruffled her hair. "Just don't forget who the older one of us is... okay?"

She stuck her tongue out, "I'm more mature than you anyway!" She insisted. Sasuke stared at her half liddedly, "You're claiming to be more mature than me while sticking your tongue out at me... Pretty self explanitory."

"..." Mizurai went quiet for a second then grinned and shrugged, "Oh well. She laid back down, turning her head slightly so that she could see her brother as he walked to the door, turning back to her just in case to make sure she was alright. With a slight yawn, the younger sister waved him off dismissively, "Just make sure you get your sleep.. Tomorrow's a big day for you." The usually stubborn and frigid Sasuke smiled slightly, "I will. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself for once." With that, he flicked the lightswitch, causing the lights to go off and the room to turn dark. Slowly, making her mind stay on more positive and gleeful moments, Mizurai began to slowly fade away into a more peaceful and welcoming slumber.

**A/N: :3 I love showing the sensitve side of a usually rigid and cold character. 3 Kawaii.**


	2. Chapter 2: Babysitting

Chapter 2: Babysitting..?

A/N: :DD Yeeey~

"Five...more minutes.." Came the groggy plea from the young girl as she hugged her pillow closer to her, snuggling into the softness of it and wishing she could stay in her most recent dream for as long as possible. "I'm going to be late..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. As the words reached her ears, Mizurai slowly began to push her upperbody up from her bed, stifling yet another yawn. She turned to her brother with a slightly exaughsted look in her eye then turned away, trying to hide it the best he could so he wouldn't worry. When she turned back to him she had her usualy bright smile plastered on her face. "Goooood moorrninggg." She said in a bit of a sing song tone. "Sorry to wake you up... But I have to be at the Academy soon. You need to go with..." It seemed for a moment that he was hesitating to say the name. Knowing Sasuke, he was. "The Yamanaka's?" She finished, wiping at her eyes slightly. Being that Ino's mother never strayed from the flower shop, it was the ideal place for her to go while Sasuke was at the academy. Of course it wasn't his choice in the beginning. He wouldn't have wanted his younger sister anywhere near his rabid fangirls... But Ino had volunteered and it was what he needed...

"Yes... Them." Sasuke twitched slightly as he lifted his sister from the bed, placing her gently in her wheelchair. The injury to her spine all of those years ago had made usage of her legs nearly impossible. "They're not so bad..." Mizurai reasoned. "Ino's really nice to me... and... and her parents are like..." The way she trailed off made Sasuke look away from her drawer, breaking his search for suitable clothing for her in anticipation of her next words. It was almost as if she was going to say they were like parents to her... "I mean... they're... really nice." She corrected nearly immediately.

After preparing supplies and such for Mizurai, Sasuke was now pushing her down the busy streets of Konoha at a fast yet reasonable pace. While he paid more attention and caution to where and in what direction he was pushing the wheelchair, Mizurai's glimmering onyx eyes searched around the town. Many of the villagers found her a joy to have, she always smiled and waved when she passed by, then when she had enough time, she'd talk to them and keep them company. "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

Mizurai turned in her chair to see Ino come running up. She was about to go for a tackle hug of some sort then paused when she noticed his younger sister was present in the chair in front of him. "Hn." Sasuke replied, defiantly looking away from the platinum blond girl. He wasn't a fan of her... but she was definitely a fan of his. It made Mizurai curious sometimes... If she wasn't his sister, but still her... Would he see her the same way or would he ignore her like she was just another one of his many Adoring fangirls.? The thought of existing without her brother was enough to send a shudder through her.

Seeing it was a pretty pointless effort to try flirting with Sasuke at the moment, Ino turned her attention down to Mizurai, ruffling her the top of her long, glossy, black hair. Normally Sasuke would object immediately to anyone coming near her... but Ino was a special case in a way. She'd been watching over Mizurai along with her parents for a bit while he was busy so it made sense that he would trust her even if it was only a tiny bit. "So how're you doing, Mizu?" Ino questioned, walking along side the wheelchair and smiling down at the girl with her kind blue eyes. Ignoring and deciding not to say anything about how tired she was, Mizurai simply smiled, "Oh I'm great! It's a really nice day, the sun's out, it's warm! It couldn't be better!"

Ino smiled, "Now that's the kind of attitude I like to see!" Sasuke watched their interaction carefully and he had to admit it, the way Ino treated Mizurai was like a breath of fresh air. He nearly smiled... but his face slipped back into a tight, thin line as Ino turned her attention back to him. "I was going to the flowershop anyway... I could drop her off on the way if you want, Sasuke-kun." To her, this was a win win. If he accepted, he'd have to think better of her for doing him such a favor! And if he declined, they were headed to the same place! It'd be like taking a walk with him!

Sasuke was set to accept her offer when Mizurai turned slightly, looking at him curiously with that darn sparkling eye of her's... "I'll walk her there myself." He replied. Ino smiled a huge smile inwardly, overjoyed almost. She then started looking around, to make this day the best... all she needed was Forhead to come walking by...

"Sasuke-kun!" As if on cue, the pink haired girl came walking up beside them. She stopped, passing an intense glare to Ino which she gladly returned. "I saw you walking and I was wondering if I could walk with you!" She said cheerily. "No." The blunt answer gave her face a sort of twitch in irritation accompanied by the look of slight disappointment. "But Ino...she-" "We're just going to the same place at the same time." Sasuke replied, in a bit of a low growl. He didn't really want Ino walking with her either, but apparently Mizurai was happy to have them both there so he couldn't object. "Yeah. Beat it forhead." Ino grinned, sticking her tongue out and making a face by pulling down one of her lower eye lids.

Sakura looked up at Ino then over at Sasuke. For the first time since she'd arrived, her eyes traveled down to Mizurai who returned a curious glance. She'd never seen Sakura around the village often, and whenever she did it was because she was with Sasuke or Ino. "Oh and who is this?" She questioned pleasantly. "Hi! I'm Mizurai! Sasuke's little sister!" She replied sweetly, smiling brightly. Sasuke looked down at the two, his eyes sharp as he watched Sakura closely. "Well isn't that a pretty name?" Sakura questioned, reaching down to ruffle her hair like Ino had done. "Don't. Touch her." Sasuke snapped sternly. Sakura shuddered at the tone of his voice, recoiling her hand.

The raven haired boy's eye twitched a bit as he wheeled Mizurai faster toward the Flower Shop. It wasn't long before she showed up. "Ah. Hello Sasuke!" Ino's mother smiled, setting up the counter for a potentially busy day of work. Sasuke didn't reply with much, simply dropping Mizurai's bag of supplies under the basket of the wheelchair before kneeling down in front of her. "I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" He gave her a look of slight concern. "You don't have to worry about me, Sasuke. I'll be fine! Ms. Yamanaka and I always have fun together. Just promise me you'll tell me all about it when you get back okay?" She asked with a content and reassuring smile that never ceased to set her brother at ease. "Promise." He felt himself smile a bit before he turned quickly, walking quickly out of the door. "You're a brave girl, Mizu." Mrs. Yamanaka told her with a content sigh, truth of the matter was she never could get tired of having little Mizurai around.

The young girl turned to the woman with sligt curiousity, "What do you mean?"

"You'll understand someday... But enough worrying about that. Who wants to help me with the flowers around the shop?" The woman asked with a grin, reaching behind and under the desk. Mizurai moved her head around, trying to see if she could find out what was there from any other angles. Suddenly the sound of metal and plastic clang against the desk next to the old register, stealing Mizurai's attention. "Watering! YES!"

A/N: :o Woof. Read and Review pleaseee. o -o Reviews are what push me to keep going


End file.
